Love Changes things
by Side's Sunshine
Summary: What if Hige loved Kiba just a little differently than cannon and Kiba related? Maybe something a little like this...Rated T for kissing.


Love Changes Things

By

Side's Sunshine

Wolf's Rain is © to Nobumoto Keiko!

Warning: This is Yaoi, HigexKiba or KibaxHige so if you don't like then sorry, there's a back button on the top left should look like an arrow.

""_There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity, "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.""_

**~Cassandra Clare, City of Glass**

"Do you ever doubt yourself?" Hige finally wondered aloud to Kiba. The two wolves were the only ones still awake, their illusions up as they basked in the glow of the moon; it's comforting raze healing their most recent injuries. Kiba seemed startled by his sudden questioned and turned to glance at him, the mask down, showing Hige just how much Kiba did doubt himself.

"Sometimes," Kiba finally admitted, his eyes going back to their indifferent glimmer. Hige stared at him before looking away a nervous, self-conscious laugh leaving him.

"No way, you Mr. I-Can-Bend-Steel-With-Only-My-Fangs, doubting himself? I don't believe it." Hige stated in a joking manner smiling largely, fake, his eyes closed in slits.

"You know, my jaw was sore after that." Kiba admitted and Hige blinked looking at him in wonder.

"I bet."

"You've been acting different…I don't really know how to say it though, you seem more…forced?" Kiba finally spoke it was quiet and a bit questioning as Kiba looked at him, concern showing in the tilt of his head and the curl of a frown on his lips.

_"Does he really care?"_ Hige wondered silently, _"Please let him care."_

Hige felt like a pup with his first crush at the thoughts swirling around in his head and he nearly let out a whine.

"What do yah mean man? I'm still the same ole Hige!" He exclaimed and cringed with Kiba as Tsume twitched in his sleep, Toboe snuggling closer to the grey wolf and he settled.

"That would've been bad."

"No kidding…"

"Hige…seriously, What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Kiba why do you care?" Hige finally snapped and wanted to slap himself as Kiba seemed to recoil at the bite in his words. Kiba muttered something though and Hige looked at him in confusion.

"You're gonna have tah talk louder if yah want me tah know what yah said." Hige finally stated.

"You're one of the first after…That I really care about, it's why I care that you've been acting different, why I noticed too…" Kiba finally stated and Hige stared at the leaner wolf before scooting closer and catching his chin.

"Yah really wan' tah know whas wrong wit me?" Hige asked, his voice getting slightly huskier. Kiba leaned closer into Hige's grip on his chin, his eyes seeming to burn. Hige sniffed lightly and shivered, they were both giving off the nice musky scent of arousal.

"Yeah…" Kiba whispered lightly looking up with his deep blue eyes into Hige's crimson.

"Ah can't get yah outta mah head, it's stuck, whispering to me, over and over, "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…" It won't stop and ah don't know if you feel tha same-" Hige froze as soft lips caressed his own, Kiba began to pull back after not getting a response. Hige acted quickly letting one of his hands to slip behind Kiba's head and in to his dark sexily tussled hair, pulling him back into the kiss. Hige pulled back their forehead's together, both lightly panting, faces flushed.

"Ah love yah." Hige finally whispered out and Kiba leaned in nuzzling into his neck, their illusions falling away to show the two wolves as they truly were. Kiba leaned into the other wolf, his now golden eyes showing his love for the heavier set wolf who licked his muzzle in acknowledgement.

"I love you too." Kiba finally stated, his eyes were nothing but sincere and Hige would of howled for joy if it meant not waking the other two.

"Say it again." Hige whispered lightly.

"I love you." Kiba repeated. Hige let his illusion come back and Kiba followed.

"Come with meh?" Hige asked and Kiba nodded lightly following the other as they left the cave. Kiba had looked away for a second and then he was flat on his back in a clearing, his eyes wide before slowly softening. Hige smiled shyly, caressing the other's face before peppering kisses on to the Alpha wolf under him that allowed it before their lips joined and Hige found himself on his back with Kiba straddling his waist.

"Love you." Kiba whispered against his lips and Hige felt the tears come. Kiba kissed them away, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hips.

"I love you." Kiba repeated kissing Hige's lips sweetly.

"Why? Why would yah love someone like meh?" Hige whimpered out, he needed reassurance Tsume wasn't about to pop out and laugh at him, "You believed Kiba really could love you porky?!"

"Your funny…you're smart… you make me see life… and your so beautiful." Kiba whispered stealing kisses between each reason and Hige was gone as he pulled the other down into a searing kiss. Kiba timidly licked at the other's lips and Hige whimpered his mouth opening to Kiba who slipped his tongue in and moaned tasting his lover. Hige could tell he was either Kiba's first kiss or he hadn't kissed in a while because he kissed slowly ensuring he didn't mess up. They broke for air once again.

"I love you." Kiba told him caressing his face lovingly and Hige nuzzled into the touch.

"We better head back though, you need to sleep." Kiba stated standing up with the other, one hand reaching out to rub the dark circle under the other's eyes. Hige pulled him close and buried his face into the other's hair, smelling the sweet musky vanilla ice scent that was pure Kiba.

"Yah, jus give meh a minute Kiba." Hige whispered and Kiba nodded nuzzling into the other's neck before heading off, his face never touched the leather collar Hige wore. He touched the cold golden tag, the number twenty three engraved into it, the leather was thin and worn. He closed his eyes and then he turned on his heel and made his way back towards the cave, the leather collar missing from his throat. As he lays down next to Kiba in his wolf form, he notices Kiba doesn't say anything about the collar, he only moves closer to him, his white head buried into his neck fur, his own head going on top of the other's head.

"I love you so much." Hige whispered as his eyes began to droop closed.

"Love, go to sleep." Kiba told him and Hige listened falling into the black only to be joined by the white wolf in his dreams.

In a clearing nearby, a leather collar of an old life lay, with a rip in the uncaring snow, slowly being buried like its old owner's past.


End file.
